El tarot celeste
by black.star.725
Summary: una aplicacion se ha convertido en un fenomeno alrrededor del mundo llamado: El tarot elemental, pero los usuarios de esta aplicacion sufren consecuencias letales, por desgracia Rin y Yomi calleron en esta terrible red, ahora Len kagamine y Black rock shooter se uniran para salvar a las victimas y recuperar lo que el tarot les arrevato.
1. Chapter 1

**yahoo XD este es mi segundo fanfic, donde leeran lo peor que puedan encontrar, bueno, los personajes son del anime tv y los vocaloid (no me pertenecen) con tematica yuri y yaoi. si no les gusta no leer... en este fanfic me inspire en la saga de Sinchronicity, el juego arcana y un poco en el anime sao**

**espero os guste XD**

* * *

**Capitulo uno: la voz del tarot**

Pov. Black rock shooter

No todo lo que viene siempre es bueno, hace apenas unos días una aplicación para celular y computadoras se convirtió en un fenómeno… un fenómeno que adivinaba tu futuro y nunca se equivocaba... recibía el nombre de elemental tarot, Entonces fue cuando todo comenzó. Las personas empezaron a perder el conocimiento y algunos jamás despertaban.

Casa vocaloid

Rin: ¡len!-la chica de cabello rubio se lanza hacia su hermano con alegría- ¿¡adivina qué!?

Len: ¬¬ encontraste la mitad de tu cerebro

Rin: nee-chan eres malo- le hace un adorable puchero-pero bueno… ¡encontré El tarot elemental en internet!- le muestra su celular

Len: rin, no deberías jugar con eso, que tal que si los rumores son ciertos- mira a su hermana con preocupación.

Rin: esas son puras mentiras, solo un tonto lo creería- se levanta molesta y se va- veras que no pasara nada

Len: tal vez rin tiene razón, me preocupo demasiado- ve a un peli azul acercándose a él y se sonroja

Kaito: hola len, ¿Qué haces en el suelo?- le da una mano y este se levanta

Len: n-nada s-so-solo contemplo el suelo- contesta enojado- ¡que no es obvio, rin me tiro!

Kaito: hahaha ok, voy al centro comercial ¿no vas?- pone cara de bobo imaginando la tienda de lencería

Len: ¿estás bien kaito?

Kaito: sí, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Len: ¬¬ te está saliendo sangre de la nariz- le señala con su dedo

Kaito: e-esto y-yo ¡que te importa!- toma sus cosas y se encamina a la puerta con el menor tomado de las manos. Lo que provoca que len se ponga más rojo que el pelo de black gold saw

Instituto (¿?)

Mato: miren esto- le muestra su celular a sus 2 de sus queridas amigas- lo encontré en internet, hay que provanlo ¿no creen?

Yuu: ¡no! Mato esto es muy peligroso- le arrebata su celular

Mato: ¿Por qué? No me digas que crees en ese tonto rumor- le hace un puchero

Yuu: claro que sí, strength me advirtió de esto, el tarot está utilizando a las orthersef como portadoras de las castas del tarot para exterminar a las víctimas que se quedan atrapadas. Si usas esa aplicación tal vez no te afecte a ti, pero si a rock

Kagari: yuu tiene razón, Chariot también me lo advirtió- pone una mano en su hombro

Mato: al parecer rock no me dijo nada, sigue molesta conmigo por tratar de meterme en sus sentimientos amorosos.

Kagari: creo que ella necesita amar a alguien para que ese mal humor desaparezca-

Yuu: como sea, no importa me llevare este teléfono- mete el teléfono en una mochila

Mato: yuu eres mala- vuelve a hacer un puchero

Yomi: -llegando al lugar de sus amigas- hola chicas, mi madre me dijo que tengo que cuidar a mi sobrino mientras no están, así que no podré ir con ustedes al concierto de Miku

Mato: ¿¡que, porque!?- la sacude con fuerza

Yomi: lo siento, aparte dijeron que luka no se presentara en el concierto, y ella es la única que me gusta

Kagari: ¿no te gusta Miku?- le sale una gotita en la cabeza

Yomi: no, solo luka, pero si es linda y todo pero prefiero la elegancia a la ternura.

Mato: me decepcionas Yomi. Pero está bien nos vemos mañana

Yomi: ok, adiós

Casa vocaloid

Len: por fin llegamos- entra con un peli azul con cara de perro atropellado.

Miku: llega sofocada al lugar de len… ¡LEN! ¡RIN NO DESPIERTA!

Len: corre a la habitación de su pequeña hermana y la ve sobre la cama inconsciente- te dije que era peligroso- empiezan a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos- Miku ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Miku: y-yo no sé cómo explicarlo, solo la escuche gritar solo la vi sobre el suelo con una carta en su mano y después la carta desapareció.

Kaito: esto es grabe, ¿qué debemos hacer?

Len: ir con ella- toma el celular de rin

Miku: ¡espera! ¿Y si no regresas?

Kaito: entonces iré contigo- pone una mano en su hombro

Len: kaito- sonríe felizmente

Miku: entonces yo también iré- pone su mano en el hombro de len

Len: gracias Miku, gracias kaito- abre el celular y de inmediato se revelan tres cartas frente a ellos. A len le aparece la carta "el sol" a kaito "el tonto" y a Miku "la suerte". Rápidamente kaito y len se desmayan, mientras que Miku se queda

Miku: pero, ¿Qué paso?- se toca el corazón- me duele mucho, rin, len, kaito… ojala estén bien…

Mundo paralelo

Black rock shooter: ¿Qué es este sentimiento? Acaso tengo miedo… sí, tengo miedo a lo que pueda pasar conmigo, pero me da más miedo no poder cumplir mi promesa de proteger a dead master… ¿Qué debo hacer?... sí, tengo miedo… no quiero seguir sola- lagrimas empiezan a salir de sus ojos celestes.

* * *

**gracias por leer! comenten, si tinen alguna idea o sugerencia mandenme un super mensaje... si no tienen cuenta en esta pagina, les invito a visitar mi pagina en facebook para que me manden sus quejas, sugerencias etc: AnimeBlackRockShooterYLosVocaloidMexico?ref=hl **


	2. Chapter 2

**perdon por tardar tanto pero e estado muy ocupada conn... cosas :3**

**brs: solo di la verdad, tenias fogera**

**yo: no discutire otra vez **

**brs: entonces empieza de una vez!**

**yo: ok, ojala les guste el fanfic XD**

* * *

Capítulo 2: segunda victima

(Llega Yomi a su casa)

Yomi: ¡por fin en casa!- deja caer su mochila al suelo y de repente un sonido sale de su mochila- ¿Qué fue eso?- saca un celular de su mochila y se percata que es el de Mato- ¿pero que hace esto aquí?- Abre el aparato, se da cuenta de que el tarot elemental estaba abierto

Tarot: ¿quieres saber tu fortuna?- le pregunta a Yomi

Yomi: mmm solo es un juego -pulsa la tecla en sí-

Tarot: lastimaras a la persona que amas, que te ama

Yomi: pero, q- asustada, deja caer el aparato empieza a brillar con intensidad y un abrir y cerrar de ojos, una extraña carta se hace presente

Tarot: su carta es ´la muerte´-la carta empieza a meterse a su pecho

Yomi: ahhhh- gritando de dolor y agonía se aferra del suelo.

(Mundo arcana)

Len: ¿Dónde estoy?- visualiza el lugar, se encontraba en un tipo de aldea- este lugar se parece al anime de sao- Len vestía con una gabardina sin mangas, con detalles amarillos, guantes que le llegaban a los codos, botas negras, camisa blanca, y su típico pantalón corto (es la vestimenta que lleva en la saga sinchronicity)

Kaito: hahaha te vez raro Len- toma de la cintura al menor

Len: ¿kaito, que haces?- se sonroja

Kaito: tranquilo Len, mi carta me dijo lo que sientes por mí- le susurra al oído seductoramente

Len:-cada vez más rojo- ¿Por qué?

Kaito: la carta que me toco, te contesta cualquier pregunta a cambio de que aceptes su poder, y quise saber a quién amabas.

Len: ¿carta? la carta lee los pensamientos

Kaito: eso parece, busquemos a Miku antes de que pase algo raro- toma al pequeño de la mano y lo lleva a una dirección

Len: *kaito, enserio me gustas*

(Mundo paralelo)

Strength: ¿Qué le pasa a rock? Últimamente está muy triste

Black gold saw: es porque dead master se le confeso

Strength: ¿¡se le confeso!? Ni yo sabía y eso que rock es mi mejor amiga

Black gold saw: es porque las estaba espiando cuando eso pasó

Strength: (con un tono celoso) ya veo, te importa más rock que yo

Black gold saw: ya te dije que tú eres la única para mí- la abraza tiernamente- sabes que cuando la acoso es solo por juego

Strength: gold- se sonroja y corresponde el abrazo- *ojala rock este bien*

(Rock en una montaña)

Black rock shooter: *me gustaba más cuando estábamos en Guerra, no tenía que ocultar mi miedo a las pervertidas*

Black devil girl: apenas llevamos dos meses con el tratado de paz y ya quieres iniciar el pleito de nuevo- se sienta a un lado de rock

Black rock shooter: acaso me lees la mente o algo parecido- le sale una gotita tras la cabeza

Black devil girl: algo parecido, se le llama sexto sentido- se le acerca seductoramente

Black rock shooter: pero q-(no pudo terminar la frase, porque su acompañante le robo un apasionado beso en los labios)

Black devil girl: -se separa y le susurra en el oído- me gustas rock-kun

Dead master: (viendo escondida a lo lejos, ve con rabia a su hermana mayor)

Tarot muerte: lo vez, acepta mi contrato… no solo acabaras con la vida de tú hermana, sino que también la chica que amas será tuya. Pero si no aceptas, me quedare con el espíritu de Yomi y jamás volverá a despertar… vas a tomar el lugar de Yomi ¿sí o no?

Dead master: lo are, aceptare tu estúpido contrato

Tarot muerte: perfecto- la carta se mete nuevamente, pero ahora al cuerpo de master

Tarot muerte: (como dead master) por fin me adueñe de este cuerpo, ahora a cumplir mi promesa (su ropa ya era diferente al igual que sus armas)

(Casa de Yomi)

Mato: (entrando a la casa) Yomi, voy a entrar, dejaste la puerta abierta… vine porque cancelaron el concierto (se preocupa un poco) ¿Yomi, donde estás? No es divertido, sal (ve a Yomi tirada en su cuarto) ¡Yomi! (Se acerca a ella y empieza a reanimarla)

Yomi: ¿q-que me paso? (se levanta con ayuda de mato y tocando su cabeza) ¿Quién eres?

Mato: (sorprendida) deja de jugar, soy mato

Yomi: ¿d-dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres? (asustada veía su alrededor pero no se le hacía familiar)

Mato: ya basta Yomi, no es divertido

Yomi: ¿Yomi? Hahaha deja de jugar niña… soy dead master

Mato: (se queda paralizada) d-dead master…

Dead master: quita esa cara niña y dime en donde estoy si no quieres morir

Mato: (con voz baja y tímida) e-en el m-mundo real

Dead mater: ¿¡que!? (Se para en seco) si este es el mundo real y conoces a mi yo humana… ¿Quién es tu otro yo? (le amenaza con unas tijeras de quien sabe dónde)

Mato: *voy a morir, cuando sepa quién soy me matara* (le acerca más las tijeras) s-soy B-Black Rock S-Shooter… ¡por favor no me mates! (siente el calor de unas manos que rodeaban su cuerpo)

Dead master: perdóname mato, y-yo te amo… yo la amo a ella

Mato: (feliz le contesta) ella también te ama

Dead master: (soltándola del abrazo) ¿Cómo lo sabes? Ella me rechazo

Mato: ella me lo dijo, pero esta confundida, no sabe qué hacer… dale tiempo estoy segura que te corresponderá. Ahora devuélveme a Yomi

Dead master: lo siento mato… ella está atrapada dentro de mí hasta que alguien acabe con mí carta de la muerte

Mato: (paralizada) n-no esto no puede ser verdad… estas bromeando verdad (lagrimas salen de sus ojos con solo pensar en no volver a ver a Yomi jamás, ahora quien sería su kotori asobi) *todo es culpa mía* (ve su celular con la aplicación aún abierta) *perdóname, es mi culpa*

* * *

**pobre yomi :3 soy mala verdad**

**brs: ¬¬ apenas te diste cuenta**

**yo: dejame empas :3**

**brs: no quiero, tenemos que hablar seriamente**

**yo: no quiero!**

**brs: no te pregunte si querias**

**yo: si me sigues molestando con eso, escribire lemon de tí y dead**

**brs: ... te asecinare**

**yo: pero bien que te gusta hahaha**

**gracias por leer XD.. comenten y esperen el proximo capi. :3**


End file.
